


Hands

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble was posted originally on my livejournal on December 25th, 2004.</p><p>Not betaed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/gifts).



> This drabble was posted originally on my livejournal on December 25th, 2004.
> 
> Not betaed.

Mac has thief's hands; Victor noticed this from the beginning.

He always kept an eye on those hands that touched Li Ann too often. They moved gracefully toward her and rested on her as if they belonged there still.

Time passed; they stopped touching her, but Victor continued watching them. They were light when opening a safe, but strong when they hit or grabbed.

It surprised Victor to discover those hands felt hot on his feverish skin. How easily his body surrendered to them, opened itself, revealing all its secrets.

Those thief's hands easily found and stole some part of Victor.


End file.
